Side by side
by PurpleYin
Summary: Written for last years OT3 ficathon, McKayWeirSam. Warning for adult content and situations, as well as slash.


For wisdomeagle's SG-OT3-ficathon and written for Geonn - going over my LJ entries I realised I hadn't archived it anywhere oddly enough, so here it is six months later, for everyone now.

Thanks to Cory Holmes for betareading this at such short notice.

Warnings: This is an OT3/Threesome fic including slash and adult themes/content.

* * *

**Side by Side  
**

* * *

Usually you could hear Rodney Mckay coming from a mile away. Even when wasn't he talking he made enough noise to alert anyone to his approach, stomping through the hall with little regard for anything apart from getting from A to B as soon as possible. Often you'd get early warnings as he fired off remarks to skulking scientists to get back to work or perhaps shuffling of papers if he had reports with him, a particularly good reason to avoid him if you were staff and a pretty good excuse even for military to desert their positions in order to miss the resultant bad mood that came with him being forced to play bureaucrat.

Today he was quiet, which was worse. Silence didn't come naturally to the man and yet he stalked down the corridor making nearly no sound. His lips were thinned and eyes squinting slightly with menace. The correct term would be 'fuming' and the plan was she wouldn't know what was coming. Not even Carter could get away with this, he didn't care if she was a guest of Atlantis and that Elizabeth would probably skin him for treating the Lt Colonel as he intended to. After all, who did she think she was? Undermining his authority and giving Kavanagh permission to start stage 2 without him.As if the man- correction, egotisitical pompous tightass- could perform such an intricate task to the standards Rodney was setting. He'd had to double check everything last time Kavanagh had been involved and he didn't like to think how far they'd be put back, undoubtedly needing to redo the test. As far as he was concerned Carter could do with being taken down a peg or two – she wasn't the hotshot round here!

Rodney stopped short as he rounded the corner to Sam's alloted temporary lab/office, there were voices; Carter wasn't alone. Peering through the tinted glass of the sidepanel near the door it was hard to make out what was being said but it looked like a meeting with Elizabeth. Which was rather odd. Hadn't they had a meeting earlier in Eizabeth's office? That had been why Elizabeth had passed over meeting him in the messhall, yet again, doing a girls lunch thing.

But that was definitely Elizabeth in there, standing around, hands drawn across her chest as Sam shifted around some equipment. Elizabeth was smiling as she and Sam chatted. It was quite nice to see her looking carefree after the stressful times. He hadn't really been thinking about what having Sam around would mean to Elizabeth. Sam who'd had to deal with tough situations, who'd proved herself as a woman in the military and who'd lost friends just like they all had recently. Even though Elizabeth wasn't military or a scientist he could appreciate those two had enough in common to be friends. If only Carter hadn't infringed upon his terroritory – both professionally and hogging Elizabeth ever since she'd arrived. Still she'd only be here another week, the month having passed by quickly with all the events they'd seen.

And then what?  
No more Sam Carter. No more bickering with someone who gave as good as she got. Radek was good scientifically but not quite the match that Carter was.  
No more Sam meant more free time for Elizabeth, more time with Elizabeth for him. As he lowered his gaze trying to get a better look he caught the resigned frown as Elizabeth watched Sam finish up and felt slighty guilty he'd been intent on stealing Carter away right before lunch, just to give the scientist a piece of his mind. She deserved it for the whole Kavanagh debacle but somehow he didn't like to deprive Elizabeth of her friend.

Only the look Sam gave Elizabeth as she faced her made him stop; it looked flirtacious.

One corner of her lips turned upwards in a devilish smirk as she walked slowly, meaningfully, towards Elizabeth. He could have dismissed it as nothing except Elizabeth stood there, a glint in her eyes, waiting like a good little girl until Sam was standing infront of her and taking her hands. He watched the two of them, gazes fixed on each other intensely as Sam intertwined their fingers.

He moved unconsciously closer to the door, angling for a better view as Elizabeth's body moved gradually closer to Sam's, angling herself towards Sam in more ways than he thought possible; ways that sent his heart rate over what he thought healthy. But then he'd never been a vouyeur before and he wasn't entirely sure if he was imagining it all or not. Who knew what crazy things his overworked mind could cook up.

Sam and Elizabeth had only really known each other three weeks, apart from that time at the SGC. As well as the fact Elizabeth had been going out with Simon and Sam had that weird non-thing with O'Neill – both of them remarkable women who he could only dream of getting to know better. Yet here they were together, now impossibly close and heads tilted as they were about to...kiss? He held his breath, his whole body frozen apart from his heart hammering in his chest, and cocked his own head, mimicking their motions. It just happened to be that the door opened right then and his head was stuck out into their view, probably making him look like a gawping idiot.

"Can we help you, Rodney?" asked Elizabeth sweetly, before turning Sam to her for a kiss that he found near tortourous.

He mouthed incoherently, unable to find the right words and found two sets of eyes on him, watching him intently rather than telling him off for invasion of privacy or whatever else this came under. He stood there shocked. Surely they'd chide him for interupting or beg him not to tell anyone, or... something!

But no, they just stood their in their tight embrace, heads turned sideways as they looked at him.Cheeks, flesh, touching without a second thought – like it was normal to them, practiced even. He felt his cheeks flush at the realisation that this wasn't a spur of the moment event. Sam grinned at his discomfort.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, McKay?" asked Sam sarcharinely, eyes bright and set on him unabashedly. No excuses for the tonguing they'd just done infront of him.

He looked at them both, trying to figure out what was going on and failing to find any theories his mind could accept right that minute. The two women shared a knowing glance and Elizabeth spoke.

"Why don't you come inside Rodney, and we can discuss this like adults."

She sounded reasonable, in control as always, but there was something about the tone she used when she said 'adults'. He studied her face, wondering what this was about but couldn't find anything there past her diplomatic mask of friendliness.

He took two cautious steps inside the room and the doors started to close behind him trimly, forcing him to jump forward to get out of the way. He looked behind him thoughtfully; no one had touched the panel and he knew he hadn't done that which meant someone had been playing with their newfound ATA gene. Sam winked at him and he gulped. She piped up with words he wasn't expecting.

"Maybe you can you help us, McKay. I'm sure under all that blustering some of what you say has got to be true, so why don't you show us your expertise?"

Elizabeth joined in, pointing out rather smugly, "You did say you know almost everything about everything."

"I know I'd like to see what you have to offer, you've been such a tease since I first met you – you should at least try to play nice." Sam crossed her arms as she spoke, shifting her weight as she looked to him, eyes daring him to rise to the challenge like she tended to. It just wasn't a work related one anymore...

He stood there, not able to move himself from the scene as Sam decided it was time to pay attention to Elizabeth once more. He watched their lips collide passionately, each clinging to the other. Lithe hands ran through Elizabeth's hair as Sam started to kiss her neck and he found Elizabeth staring at him, eyes examining him like he'd never seen her do before. Practically measuring him up. Her gaze finally came to focus on his head, skirting around from his eyes to his lips but never leaving his face even as Sam came up for breath and joined Elizabeth in dissecting him visually.

They were both a bit out of breath, leaning into each other for support but they didn't make a move. They just smiled seductively at him - like cats watching their prey, waiting to pounce. Waiting for him...

Any doubt that they'd planned this was instantly erased from his mind. Sneaky. Very sneaky beautiful women who'd separated from their position and were enclosing on him.

"I think you know what we want Rodney" purred Elizabeth as she latched onto him, throwing a delicate arm around his shoulder and another around his belly; leading him over to the sofa Sam had hidden behind her bookcase.

He closed his eyes briefly, praying this wasn't some kinky dream, but as he sat down he felt hot breath in his other ear, Sam's voice low and husky, appealing to all the right parts of him.

"I bet you're really mad about what I did, all riled up." she whispered as a hand slid down into his pants. His breathe hitched at that, and Sam smiled into his neck, sucking the soft skin teasingly as Elizabeth did the same on his other side. It felt real, so for now he'd take that as evidence it was. He barely cared about the fact he'd been oblivious about them until about a minute ago. So what if he was socially inept and hadn't seen their trap coming? He tried to think intelligently about what was going on and failed completely as Elizabeth kissed him and Sam undid his pants.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Ignorance is bliss? All's well that end's well or something like that... He didn't know what had changed Sam or how he'd managed to miss what was going on; that they both wanted him. What were the chances of that. He attempted to calculate the odds but the numbers weren't adding up and for once he didn't care. Rodney McKay didn't have anything say (or even think) on the matter, apart from the small moan that escaped as a Sam's hand found it's target and Elizabeth's tongue massaged his own. Thank God Kavanagh and half the science department would be busy for the next five hours...


End file.
